The invention relates to a device for applying thin layers onto a substrate by means of cathode sputtering in a vacuum chamber. The substrate to be coated can be moved across this chamber in which a diaphragm is disposed between the cathode to be sputtered and the anode. Hollow members having conduits are provided parallel to the cathode plane and in the area between the cathode and the anode and held by the wall of the vacuum chamber. They are passed through by a temperature-regulating medium and by a process gas. The conduits are provided with openings for the process gas which run transversely to the longitudinal axis of this conduit and permit the process to emerge into the vacuum chamber.
A device is known for applying thin layers onto a substrate by means of cathode sputtering (EP 0 205 028, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,576 correspond). Here, a mechanical diaphragm is provided between the cathode to sputtered and the anode separating the space between the cathode and the substrate to be sputtered. This device has several separate cooling pipes and gas pipes for the supply of temperature-regulating medium and process gas.
It is a disadvantage of this known device that separate, multi-piece pipe lines must be used for the feeding and return of temperature-regulating medium as well as for the supply of process gas. The device is thus susceptible to failures and its manufacture and maintenance involves a great amount of labor and cost. The pipe lines exhibit bends, windings, screwed connections and soldering joints which, under operating conditions of the device, are inside a vacuum. This leads to hair cracks and leaks in the pipe lines caused by the additional effect of process heat. These leaks negatively affect the layer quality, for example, the adhesiveness of the layer to be applied onto the substrate during the sputtering and the consequence is a subsequent total failure of the entire system which always involves a significant amount of labor and immense costs.